


Serendipity

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, Mystrade fluff, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Serendipity - the fact of finding interesting or valuable things by chance.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one for Flufftober.

Mycroft is fond of sitting in his garden, surrounded by high brick walls, every evening in Summer, as long as the weather allows. He is a keen gardener, although this is not a fact most folk know about him. He enjoys maintaining his garden borders, and finds weeding and planting therapeutic. The old white-painted wooden framed greenhouse in the garden’s corner has an ancient vine in it, curling up the wall and over the roof. Mycroft tends this vine with care, and meticulously prunes it year on year. Every year it yields large and juicy black-skinned grapes, their skins softly blurred with a dusty bloom, their flesh sweet and fresh. Mycroft tried making wine from them once. It was entirely too potent and aged entirely too well. Serendipitous, but far too intoxicating. 

Mycroft has also found something else that he is inordinately fond of. Most evenings Gregory Lestrade can be found in the garden with him, keeping company with him as he potters about with his straw hat on his head, and his trug on his arm. Greg watches Mycroft with fond regard as his lover wields secateurs with precision and brings an armful of flowers into the house to display in a large art deco vase. Greg, Mycroft has found, ages like fine wine, and like fine wine, he too can be intoxicating. 

Acquiring this man’s regard was pure **serendipity,** a valuable find made purely by chance. Mycroft had not been looking, but Greg had found him, nevertheless, and if that wasn’t serendipitous, Mycroft doesn’t know what is. 


End file.
